How the Silent Host and the Lady Club Manager Got Together
by Penstar1331
Summary: This is another side Story to K&H's Love Story- New Beginnings; its a story how Mori and Renge got together. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, guess what? New story time! Yeah. This is going to be about our Host Club Lady Manager and our Silent Host. Yep, weird, right? Any way this is another side story to K &H's Love Story-New Beginnings. That's all I will say for now. Sorry for bad spelling and bad grammar. Please r and f. I do not own OHSHC. **

Ch. 1

It was just a few months after Haruhi and Tamaki got married when Hunny and Reiko got married. Hunny and Reiko had a traditional Japanese wedding, but it was still pretty big.

Of course Mori was Hunny's best man and Renge was Reiko's maid of honor. Renge and Reiko had been friends for some time and had become like sisters; it also helped that Haruhi convinced Reiko to make Renge her maid of honor.

During the reception Hunny noticed everyone has having a good time, but when he looked over at Mori he noticed there was a strange ourah around him. When Hunny looked out into the crowd again, he noticed all the couples on the dance floor. Even the twins had taken the opertunity to dance with someone.

Hunny always new even though Mori was a good host, he was still not very talkative towards other women. During college he had tried to help Mori out, he had even gotten him to talk to the girl who had confest her love to him. They had gone on a couple of dates, but it did not last long. Hunny was worried for his best friend and thought he deserved someone special of his own.

When he turned to look back at Mori, he was looking at someone. Hunny followed his gaze and noticed Mori was looking at Renge, she was now dancing Hikaru. He knew that during some of college that Renge and Hikaru had gone out, but that was only for a year in a half; they had decided to just become friends instead.

Hunny had sometimes noticed that Mori would look Renge's way, but he never did nothing about it. Even when he, Reiko, Mori and Renge got together, Mori would not say anything to her.

One time after Renge and Hikaru broke-up, Reiko had told Hunny that Renge was starting to have feelings for someone else. She had told him that she had a feeling that Renge might like Mori.

Hunny began to think that maybe it was time for his friends to find a little happiness of their own, but for now all he wanted to do was be with his new wife; then ounce they get back from his honey moon, he would do what he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, yes I have finally put the next chapter up, and it is longer then the first, I hope you like. I loved writing this chapter so much, please follow and review. I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch.2

It was two weeks when Hunny and his new wife, Reiko, got back from their honey moon, and they were happy to start their new life together.

When they arrived at their new house, Mori was the first one to greet them at the door. "Hi Takashi," said Hunny when he got to the door with Reiko.

"Hey," said Mori. "How was the honey moon?" Looking at their faces he could already tell it went… good.

"We had a lovely time," said Reiko. "Love I'm going to rest a while, while you talk to Takashi."

"Yes love," said Hunny after he gave her a nice kiss on the lips, and his wife walked off. After that Hunny and Mori walked off to the garden to talk for a bit; Hunny was about to start taking some plans into action. "So how was it after we left, did you tried dancing with anyone?"

"No," said Mori looking a little depressed. He had thought about asking Renge a couple of times, but there were other guys taking their turn to dance with her.

"Takashi I know it's been hard for you to get out there since your last patent, but don't you think you would be even happier if you had someone for you?" asked Honey. Mori thought about it for a while before nodding. "Then why don't you try asking Renge on a date." At that Mori's eyes went wider then when he asked by Kasanoda to be his apprentice.

"What?" asked Mori, still with big eyes? Hey had thought so many times of asking Renge out after a couple of months after her and Hikaru broke up, but always got to scared to ask her out. Yes he was a great host, but when it comes to asking the girl you think you love, that's a whole another level.

"Come on Takashi, we know you like her, why not give it a shot?" asked Hunny with his big eyes, looking hopeful.

Mori thought about it one more time, "Yeah," said Mori.

"Good," said Honey. "Now here's your phone go and call her."

Mori looked at him for a moment surprised, but then shook it off knowing how his cousin was. Mori walked a little ways and dialed up Renge.

Renge was working at her computer writing some new pages for her next manga series. She had gotten so into so many games animes, and mange series; she started up a few of her own, and they had become quite popular. She was almost done when her phone was going off; she was surprised to see it was Mori calling her. The only time he ever called was if it was an emergency, or they just texted a little.

"Hello Mori is everything okay?" asked Renge.

"Uh yeah, I just wanted to ask you something," said Mori.

"Uh okay, what did you want to ask?" asked Renge.

"Well, I was wondering if…?" Mori looked over to Hunny who was waving him on to continue. Mori took a deep gulp before asking, "If you would like to have dinner sometime?" he finally got it out.

That's not how he wanted the question to go, but Hunny gave it to him as getting to that first base. On the other end Renge was at her computer sitting up straight as a board. She could not believe what she just heard. Did Mori just ask her out… on a date? "Uh, hello?" asked Mori.

"Oh sorry Mori, but yes, I would love to go out with you," said Renge trying to keep her cool, on the other end Mori was losing his as his heart beat fast at the word _love_. "So when and where did you want you want to go?" asked Renge.

"Uh," Mori looked at Hunny, and Hunny mouthed the words for Saturday, "Um what about this Saturday?" Mori now felt he was on the edge of a cliff for her answer.

"Yeah, that works for me, say six at my house?" asked Renge.

"Yeah," said Mori. "Sounds good see you then," Mori went to sit back down by his cousin, still looking stiff.

"Good job Takashi," said Hunny patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks," said Mori, after falling out of his chair. Hunny just giggled at him, he couldn't wait to hear what happens on this date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 **(A/N): Hello you happy people, yes another update. I hope more people follow this story because this is getting kind of funny; I love writing Mori's parts. I have decided that this story will be updated on Monday because this not going to be as long as my other main stories. I would also like to ask everyone again what Star Wars characters they would like to have the host are, and I will ask again on Friday. There will be no update this Thursday, but there will be Friday. I love my followers and guest who check out my work. Please review and follow, and I do not own OHSHC.**

Ch. 3

The next day Renge was eating lunch with Mei, Haruhi, and Reiko at their favorite café. Haruhi and Mei kept looking at Renge, as she looked like she was about to burst wide open. "Uh Renge, is something up, you look like you are about to burst?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm wonderful," said Renge as she through her arms out in a dramatic burst; the girls had to duck so she would not hit them. "You are never going to guess what happened to me yesterday."

"What," asked Mei and Haruhi.

Before Renge could get out what she was going to say, Reiko told them the news, "She has a date with Takashi."

All of them dropped their jaws, "Reiko, I was supposed to tell them," wined Renge. Haruhi and Mei still had jaws dropped at what they just heard.

"Mori-Sempi really asked you out?" asked Haruhi.

"Well technically he asked me if I wanted to get dinner some time, but yes he asked me out on a date," said Renge, still with a smile on her face.

"Good job girl," said Mie, "When and where is the date?" she asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well he really didn't say where yet, I'm going to call him after this, but the date is Saturday at six," said Renge.

"No need to call him, Mitsukuni helped pick the place, and the bill is on him," said Reiko. "It turns out you will be eating at that new French and Japanese restraint La-Bung (A/N: I know bad name).

"Wow really, oh this is going to be a great date, but what should I wear?" asked Renge.

"I know just the dress," said Mei, as she pulled out her sketch book. "I just finished it two days ago." Mie held up a picture of a short sleeve dress that had a sweat heart neck line. The dress was dark blue, with a black sash around it. "I think this dress would be perfect on your date with Mori because it's not too flashy or to simple.

"Oh it's perfect," said Renge looking at the dress. "How much is it going to be?"

"No charge, since this is date with Mori, and my best friends get the first of my collection for free," said Mei.

"Oh Mei," said Renge as she through her arms around one of her best friends.

"Hey, got off me you ottako," said Mei trying to shove off Renge. Reiko and Haruhi just sat there watching the two girls with smiles on their faces.

On the other side of town, all the guys were at a restraint of their liking, when Hunny came out with the big news, "Everyone guess what, Takashi has a date with Renge-chan."

Kyoya, Kaoru, and Mori froze, Bosanova had a shocked look, Hikaru spat out his drink, and Tamaki let out a big "WHAT" (A/N: about to laugh my head off here).

"You really asked out Renge, Mori- Sempi?" asked Hikaru. "Well better luck to you, and I am happy for you really."

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say, I always felt that she liked someone other than Hikaru, and I had a hunch it was you," said Kaoru.

"Yes I always thought so too," said Kyoya. "Where do you plan on taking her?"

"Uh," said Mori, he now just realized he forgot to pick a place.

"They are eating at that new restraint La-Bung," said Hunny, with a smile on his face. "And it's my treat." Mori just smiled at his cousin for having his back.

"So are you exited for your date with her?" asked Bosanova.

"Yeah," said Mori with a nerves look on his face.

"Don't be to nerves Mori, I'm sure Renge will do most of the talking; but don't take my word for it. You two will have a great time I'm sure," said Hikaru.

Mori was glad that Hikaru was okay with him going out with Renge, but he was still nerves that he would have nothing to say. Maybe Hikaru would be right and she would do all of the talking, or maybe she would get him to talk a little more. All he knew was he had one more day left before the day of the date.

"WHAT," said Tamaki, "YOU REALLY HAVE A DATE WITH RENGE?" asked Tamaki shouting.

"Shut up Tamaki," said Mori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 **(A/N): Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been a while since this story was updated, I'm surprised this story got a new follower. I have said this in my main story, that when this is done I want to put up a Christmas story. However since this story does not have to may followers I might write two or three more chapters; but if this story gets a few more chapters, I plan to make it a little longer. This was only going to be a few chapters anyway and not be that big, but I thought I might make it longer; but since I don't many followers on this story, I might make a good ending and stop. I will give it until chapter five to see if I continue or not. Please follow and review, I do not own OHSHC. Thank you who are following.**

Ch. 4

The next day had gone by real fast and neither one could stand the wait. However, they had different feelings about the date. Renge was exited and couldn't wait to go out with Mori for the first time, Mori on the other hand even though he was happy about asking Renge out was a little nervous.

Renge had spent the day at the nail and hair salon, and had gone to Mei's house to get her dress. Mori had spent the day trying to keep calm for his date with Renge by practicing his fighting skills.

Finally the day had come for the big date and Mori was beyond scared, even if he did not show it. Just like they had said Mori showed up to pick up Renge at six at her house. At the door, a middle aged butler had answered the door. "Ah Mr. Morinozuka, welcome; I will let Madam know you are here," said the butler.

Mori waited down stairs nervous beyond belief, when suddenly he heard the butler enounce Renge's presence. Mori stood there amazed at beautiful she looked. As she came down the stairs, he noticed that her dress was not to flashy or simple, her hair was let down straight like normal, with a dark blue head band holding back her bangs; she wore black high heel sandals, and nice gold necklace with a little dark blue rose charm.

Mori had hardly noticed as he was staring at her, she had made it all the way down the stairs. "Hello Takashi," said Renge. He was so shocked at her presence; he could not speak at work. "Takashi, is everything okay?"

Mori shook his head, getting it straight, "Yeah, these are for you," said Mori, handing her a nice boka of red roses.

"Oh they are lovely," said Renge taking the flowers. She signaled one of her maids to take the flowers. "Please take good care of these please."

"Yes, young Miss," said the maid.

After the maid had taken the flowers she took Mori's arm, which made him freeze, and asked if he was ready. Mori shook his head and the two walked out together.

After they left, the butler had answered the house phone, "Hello this is Adrien Hidaka, and I'm an old friend of Renge's.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Hello people I'm updating some of my stories, but for now this one will not since only one person has been following and no new followers have been added; so in all do respect, I will not be continuing this for now. I will however be leaving it up still in hopes of new followers, but if it doesn't get any more by the end of next semester it will be taken down. I would like yo thank the follower and anyone who was reading.**

 **By for now Penstar1331.**


End file.
